Secret Friend
by synstropezia
Summary: Izumi Kyouka memiliki teman rahasia yang membuatnya dijauhi oleh anak-anak desa, sampai ia bertemu Miyazawa Kenji di padang bunga berkat permintaan Ozaki Kouyou, untuk membawakan keranjang rotan yang tertinggal di rumah. Happy Birthday Izumi Kyouka (4/11/2019) #Late3Days


**Secret Friend**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, AtsuKyou nyelip, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Izumi Kyouka (04/11/2019)**

* * *

Musim gugur mengalir di dalam angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajah, dengan kelembutan yang agaknya sedikit membekukan kulit. Biru tampak cerah pada langit tak berawan, membuat pemandangan burung-burung beterbangan begitu jelas. Senin itu memang hari yang baik untuk menikmati panorama, entah bagi para warga di desa _Stray Dogs_ maupun menurut seorang perempuan, yang tahun ini berulang tahun ke lima belas.

"Sudah jadi, Yasha Shirayuki. Menunduklah sedikit."

Mahkota bunga kini menghias kepala wanita yang dipanggil Yasha Shirayuki itu. Dengan netra sewarna emas yang terlihat kosong, garis merah di bawah kelopak mata hingga mencapai dagu, kulit pucat dibalut kimono putih, dan rambut sepunggung yang diikat menggunakan tusuk konde, sekilas membuatnya menyerupai manusia. Namun, apabila seseorang melihat lebih jauh ke dalam mata _Yasha Shirayuki_, perasaan yang dipetik jauh dari firasat bahwa dia ini manusia.

"Lihat. Kamu bertambah cantik sekarang." Sebuah cermin Izumi Kyouka keluarkan dari balik kimono merahnya. Kaca memantulkan wajah Yasha Shirayuki yang selalu datar, tetapi Kyouka tahu 'teman rahasianya' ini bahagia.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa duduk? Aku ingin mengajarimu merangkai mahkota bunga."

Sedari awal _Yasha Shirayuki_ memang sudah melayang–bukti yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyatakan, bahwa sahabat Kyouka ini bukanlah manusia. Warga desa menyebutnya 'hantu', dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah 'monster'. _Yasha Shirayuki_ tidak dapat berbicara. Sepanjang waktu ia hanya terdiam, setiap Kyouka membuka boks mungil pemberian ibunya.

Boks tersebut berada di samping kiri Kyouka. Apabila ia menutupnya maka _Yasha Shirayuki_ menghilang, dan hal tersebut tetap menjadi misteri yang tidak terlalu Kyouka ambil pusing.

"Bagaimana kalau _onigiri_? Kamu bisa makan?"

Sewaktu Kyouka mencari keranjang rotan yang bibinya suruh bawa, ia baru menyadari benda itu masih tertinggal di atas meja makan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi. Musim gugur memang indah apa lagi di padang bunga ini, namun kurang pas tanpa teh panas dan camilan.

"Heyyy! Apa kamu yang bernama Izumi Kyouka?" Baru saja Kyouka menutup boks-nya, sekelebat suara asing terdengar memanggil nama dia. Seorang bocah lelaki sepantarannya tampak menghampiri Kyouka, sambil membawa keranjang rotan termasuk termos merah bata.

"Miyazawa ... _san_?"

"Kouyou-_san_ memintaku membawakannya padamu." Keranjang rotan beserta termosnya diberikan dengan sigap. Bocah bernama lengkap Miyazawa Kenji ini adalah wisatawan dari kota Yokohama yang menjenguk neneknya, dan seingat Kyouka juga mereka bertetangga.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi Kyouka langsung mengambilnya. Namun, meskipun sudah ditunggu cukup lama Kenji tak kunjung pergi.

"Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, apa kamu enggak bosan bermain sendirian di sini?"

"Biasa saja." Untuk mempertegasnya, Kyouka sampai menggidikkan bahu tanda acuh tak acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani? Berdua lebih asyik, lho. Sayang sekali yang lain tidak bisa ikut bersamaku tadi."

Sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyouka pun, Kenji langsung duduk lantas menikmati warna-warni bunga di sekitarnya. Nasihat Kouyou -bibi Kyouka yang baik hati, namun sangat galak ketika marah–terngiang-ngiang membuatnya batal mengusir Kenji. Kata beliau ia harus baik pada orang lain, terlebih Kenji tidak berniat menjahati Kyouka walaupun baru perkiraan.

Siapa yang tahu apa reaksi Kenji, ketika melihat _Yasha Shirayuki _dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kemungkinan besar Kyouka akan dijauhi, seperti yang anak-anak lain lakukan akibat ngeri.

* * *

_"Menjauh dari kami, dasar monster!"_

_"Main saja dengan monster aneh itu! Seram tahu!" _

_"Kalau kami dibunuh bagaimana?! Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab?" _

* * *

"Kenapa? Wajahmu mendadak tegang," tanya Kenji sembari membersihkan daun yang hinggap, di rambut biru dongker Kyouka. Untuk hal sekecil itu ia sengaja berdiri lagi, membuat sang gadis memiringkan kepala heran.

"Memangnya penting?"

"Kupikir wajahmu menegang gara-gara ada daun di atas rambut."

"Biasa saja padahal." Setelahnya Kyouka kembali duduk. Tutup keranjang rotan ia buka memperlihatkan puluhan onigiri, juga buah-buahan yang Kouyou petik dari kebun di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kyouka-_chan_?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah. Kyouka-_chan_ boleh memanggilku Kenji-_kun_ jika tidak keberatan."

Setelahnya hanya hening yang menemani kebisuan mereka. Kyouka asyik menikmati onigiri ditemani pemandangan gugur daun yang dibawakan oleh angin, sementara Kenji bersenandung riang sambil memperhatikan sayap, dari kupu-kupu yang kebetulan hinggap di telunjuknya. Mereka tidak lagi mempertemukan mata. Bekal yang tersisa pun berhenti Kyouka sentuh, walau menghabiskan semuanya jauh lebih mudah.

"Omong-omong apa Kyouka-_chan_ selalu bermain ke sini sendirian?"

"Uhm." Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu sejenak membuat Kenji ber-oh ria. Kala bermain dengan anak-anak lain, netra senada emasnya sering kali menangkap bayang-bayang Kyouka yang menuju padang bunga ini.

"Nanti ajak saja aku. Bermain sendirian pasti bosan sebenarnya."

"Bosan?" Kyouka yang bertanya balik seperti itu tidaklah menimbulkan kecurigaan, di dalam benak Kenji. Justru sebaliknya anak pecinta alam ini malah berpikir, bahwa Kyouka yang kebingungan cukup menggemaskan.

"Seperti kamu merasa bingung harus melakukan apa, karena sendirian. Biasanya orang-orang akan bosan."

"Apa kamu ... adalah _orang itu_?"

"_Orang itu_ siapa?" Tiba-tiba pula Kyouka menyodorkan dua onigiri sekaligus. Kenji yang seolah-olah ragu menunjuk diri sendiri terlebih dulu, lantas menunggu Kyouka mengangguk sebelum melahapnya.

"Nakajima Atsushi-_kun_."

"Atsushi-_san_ itu temanmu? Sayangnya aku bukan dia." Onigiri yang enak membuat Kenji tersenyum simpul sewaktu mengunyahnya. Dari arah samping raut kebahagiaan Kenji memiliki rasa yang familier, tetapi Kyouka masih sadar dia bukanlah Atsushi.

"Dia juga anak kota sepertimu, di Yokohama."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya nanti. Atsushi-_san_ adalah seseorang yang berharga untuk Kyouka-_chan_, ya?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu Atsushi-_kun_ mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Katanya bermain sendirian pasti bosan. Lalu, Atsushi-kun juga bertanya, 'bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyouka-_chan_?'."

"Boleh tahu Atsushi-_san_ pergi ke mana?"

"Masalahnya aku juga tidak tahu." Tangan Kyouka sampai bergetar, ketika ia mengepalkannya secara bersamaan. Kenji yang menyadari itu memang sulit berbuat banyak. Namun, ia percaya sebuah elusan dapat meredakan sedikit kesenduan yang kasatmata, di wajah Kyouka.

"Saat aku bermimpi buruk ibuku akan mengelus kepalaku. Nanti monster jahat di dalam pikiranku hilang, karena kekuatan kasih sayang."

Sebelum kecelakaan pun ibu Kyouka selalu melakukannya, setiap menyelesaikan satu dongeng pengantar tidur. Kenji yang terus-menerus mengelus kepalanya membuat Kyouka menitihkan air mata. Sekelebat kenangan kembali pada pikirannya yang semula mendung, dan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya dari masa lalu itu menghangatkan

Ibunya adalah sosok yang hangat seperti bulan. Warga desa membenci beliau, karena dia memiliki profesi yang sama seperti ayah–seorang pembunuh bayaran, dan pekerjaan itu memang diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Di luar begitu cantik dengan senyuman ramah, tetapi di dalam dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang gelap–menyerupai bulan, bukan?

Namun, memangnya kenapa jika demikian? Untuk Kyouka bulan begitu teguh, dan di kegelapan 'dia' adalah matahari sesungguhnya. Sejak awal Kyouka telah sadar, dunianya memang hitam di atas putih entah disebabkan takdir keluarga mereka, atau terdapat alasan lain. Kyouka tahu ia dapat bertahan, berkat sosok ibunya yang seperti itu–karena ibunya memilih menjadi bulan untuk menerangi Kyouka, walau ia bisa mendapatkan peran lain.

"Ayahmu juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyouka menanyakan hal yang lebih pribadi. Tentu Kenji boleh beranggapan bahwa Kyouka mulai menganggapnya teman, bukan?

"Dia sibuk bekerja. Hanya saja ibu selalu bilang, ayahku selalu mencium keningku saat aku tidur. Kyouka-_chan_ memiliki orang tua dan teman yang baik, bukan?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Soalnya kamu menangis, ketika kepalamu ku-elus. Aku berpikir mereka mungkin melakukan hal yang sama denganku, atau itu sebuah kepastian?"

Sedangkan ayahnya ibarat malam dengan ibu sebagai cahaya bulan. Mereka saling melengkapi. Bahkan ayah Kyouka rela mati, saat mencoba menyelamatkan ibu dari tabrakan.

Mereka sama-sama mati, dan akhirnya menjadi langit malam serta terang rembulan yang abadi. Kyouka jelas berduka. Namun, ia tidak lagi demikian semenjak bertemu Yasha Shirayuki.

* * *

_Apa pun arti sesungguhnya dari keberadaan Yasha Shirayuki, untuk Kyouka boks di genggamannya ini adalah rumah baru bagi jiwa orang tuanya, dalam wujud Yasha Shirayuki._

* * *

"Kouyou-_san_ bercerita orang tuamu sudah meninggal, saat aku bertanya."

"Mereka kecelakaan," jawab Kyouka pelan. Buru-buru ia menghapus air mata, karena menjadi selemah ini tidaklah menyenangkan, apa lagi di hadapan seseorang yang menyerupai sosok tersayang.

"Sekarang aku jadi berpikir, apa Kyouka-_chan_ tidak berteman dengan yang lain karena takut kehilangan lagi?"

"Bukan. Lagi pula suatu hari nanti kehilangan itu pasti terjadi." Dengan telunjuknya Kyouka memberikan isyarat yang tidak Kenji mengerti. Mungkin seperti disuruh menghadap ke samping, atau menundukkan kepala, kah?

"Jangan lihat. Aku ingin mengeluarkan harta karunku." Rasa-rasanya pula, Kyouka menjadi agak risi sehingga berpikiran untuk membuka boks ini.

Jadilah Kenji tetap melihat ke depan, dan tangannya sudah berhenti mengelus kepala Kyouka. Sekilas gadis mungil itu tampak membuka sebuah boks. Dari arah belakang, Kenji merasai sensasi aneh yang tidak ia pahami. Namun, Kyouka terlihat tenang sehingga apa pun yang ada di balik punggungnya, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Aku percaya Atsushi-_san_ pasti kembali padamu." Ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu jelas mengejutkan Kyouka. Senyuman Kenji sangat optimis sekaligus cerah, seakan-akan ia melihat ujung yang sangat dekat, di mana cahaya memandikannya dengan kehangatan di sepanjang masa.

"Sudah setahun dia menghilang."

"Siapa tahu Atsushi-_san_ sibuk. Yang penting Kyouka-_chan_ jangan menyerah."

"Aku tidak menyerah, kok."

"Sejujurnya aku merasakan ada kehadiran lain, di belakang punggungmu. Rasa-rasanya dengan itu Kyouka-_chan_ menjadi kuat dan kembali tenang, kemudian kamu merasa tak akan kalah dari apa pun, meski sebelumnya ingin menyerah saja."

"Sosok di belakang punggungku adalah teman rahasiaku. Dia sangat penting dibandingkan yang lain, karena itu aku tidak butuh _mereka_."

"_Mereka_ itu orang-orang yang menjahatimu?" Kouyou sempat menceritakannya juga, ketika menyiapkan keranjang rotan. Semua mungkin disebabkan oleh 'teman rahasia' yang Kyouka maksud, ditambah ia adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran.

"Aku tidak butuh teman yang jahat padaku. Atsushi-_kun_ dan dia sudah cukup."

"Memiliki dua teman itu tidak apa-apa, terlebih mereka adalah kebahagiaanmu. Namun, Kyouka-_chan_ keberatan enggak kalau kebahagiaanmu bertambah satu?" Mata sebiru samudra Kyouka mengerjap-ngerjap tidak paham. Langsung saja Kenji mengulurkan tangannya tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu, dan entah bagaimana Kyouka menerimanya.

Tangan mereka berjabat sekarang. Kyouka jadi mengingat Atsushi yang serupa matahari, dan Kenji pun seperti itu walau sedikit berbeda.

Kenji lebih bersemangat, sedangkan Atsushi hangat berkat kelembutannya. Memiliki dua matahari yang selalu ingin tersenyum kepada Kyouka sangatlah beruntung, bukan? Namun, apakah ia pantas menerima takdir tersebut?

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu, kok. Lain waktu kita membuat mahkota bunga sama-sama, ya. Sekalian juga untuk teman rahasiamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lebih banyak lebih asyik, bukan? Aku tidak sabar ingin bermain denganmu besok. Hari ini nenek memintaku membantu membuat _ohagi_ soalnya. Atau Kyouka-_chan_ mau ikut mencoba?"

"Teman itu tidak seharusnya saling merahasiakan, bukan?" Lagi pula Kyouka tak berminat memberitahu Kenji, karena mungkin sebentar lagi anak-anak lain akan membocorkannya. Dulu pun Atsushi sama, tetapi ia justru memilih Kyouka.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dijaga agar tidak hilang. Kalau teman rahasiamu pergi setelah Kyouka-_chan_ memberitahuku, bagaimana? Entah bagaimana firasatku berkata seperti itu."

Ah. Kyouka kini fokus pada boks di pangkuannya. Terkadang kenangan berharga ini sering kali mendadak hilang, yang ternyata berpindah tempat atau tahu-tahu tersembunyi di pojokan.

Ternyata selama ini _Yasha Shirayuki_ berbicara dengan jiwanya, ya? Wanita misterius itu tahu Kyouka menderita karena dia, sehingga memutuskan menjauh daripada selama-lamanya Kyouka seperti sekarang, bukan?

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja! Oh, iya. Apa Kyouka-_chan_ punya foto Atsushi-_san_? Nanti kubantu carikan, oke?" Aneh. Kyouka tak kunjung terbiasa dengan sifat Kenji yang penuh spontanitas. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan padang bunga, Kenji sebatas melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat ke arah Kyouka.

"Satu hal lagi, teman rahasiamu tidak jahat menurutku. Justru sebaliknya, dia dipenuhi doa dan kekuatan untuk melindungi Kyouka-_chan_."

"Kami pernah berfoto sekali. Besok kuperlihatkan."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyouka-_chan_. Kalau bisa segeralah pulang. Udaranya mulai tidak bersahabat." Lambat laun punggung Kenji menghilang dari pandangan. Kimono merah yang Kyouka kenakan sedikit melambai, karena angin musim gugur berembus lagi.

"Kamu dengar itu, _Yasha Shirayuki_? Mulai besok aku harus memanggil namanya, bukan?" Yang dimaksud sekadar mengangguk, kala Kyouka membalikkan punggungnya untuk melihat warna mata yang senada dengan milik Kenji. Ketika keranjang rotan, dan termosnya Kyouka angkat ia baru menyadari, kalau tehnya masih utuh sekaligus ternyata, Kenji meninggalkan sesuatu.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Izumi-san. Aku tidak sengaja membuat Kouyou-san memberitahukannya. Nanti kuberikan ohagi, deh. _

Ditulis sebelum mereka bertemu, kah? Sayang sekali Kenji lupa minum teh, dan berarti Kyouka harus membawanya lagi besok.

"Tahun depan kamu harus datang, Atsushi-_kun_."

Andai saja Atsushi menepati janjinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyouka yang ke lima belas, dia pasti bertemu Kenji dan mereka bertiga menjadi teman baik.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari fanart di mana kenji, kyouka, sama yasha shirayuki lagi duduk di padang bunga dan mereka memakai mahkota bunga di kepala. awalnya aku mau bikin kenji berinteraksi sama yasha shirayuki, tapi malah enggak jadi dan idenya belok banget, dari yang awalnya enggak ada niatan bikin kyouka ter-bully eh malah jadi ter-bully. harusnya aku mengenalkan pair ini pake fic canon ya, tapi idenya buntu banget sehingga akhirnya dibikin versi AU aja, tapi beberapa hal masih memiliki rasa canon.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
